Still Her, Little Child
by Meemerdd
Summary: When Melificent asks a question, about taking extra classes at Alfea, Icy starts to take "evil" training to the extremes, while still trying to get Melificent what she wants. Why? Because Melificent is still her little child, and there's no way Icy will not let her appear weak to ANYONE, that's a mothers job after all! Please R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Just A Little Question

Icy cougheed slightly as the puff of dark smoke dissapated, the young girl looking down at the floor in front of her, with long, strait hair, a lot like her own, except for the bright pink color. Her eyes, seemed some how warm, and yet still the icy cold blue of, well, her mother's, Icy's eyes. Icy just smiled, that wretched evil smile that she was so well known for. "Melificent! Aren't you supposed to be at Cloud Tower? And what did I tell you about looking intimadated! Straighten up young lady!"

There was the tough love Melificent always expected from her mother, lifting her head to meet those stone-cold eyes that seemed to hold all the evil decite in the universe. Then straightening up a little for the posture Icy had so clearly discribed as, perfect many times before. "Well, about that, mom, I was kind of hoping you'd sign this form for me, and I'll be back in Cloud Tower in an instant, I've already filled it all out and everything."

Icy leaned back with just a slightly mild interest, "and what is this form for, exactly?"

"Well..." Melificent was by now twirling a strand of the bright pink hair around her finger in worry about what her mother would say as soon as she exactly stated it.

"Stop starting all your sentences with well Melificent! It makes you seem weak,l and you know what the universe does with weaklings? Crushes them, or worse, _converts_ them, like Darcy and Stormy!" Icy said the word converts with as much disgust on the tip of her tongue as you could assume anyone in the whole universe could actually manage.

"It's a form, so I can, study at Alfea for a little while, everyone's doing it, and I was hoping that way I could get to know specialists outside the required inter-school classes, those guys still don't really come around Cloud Tower." Melificient stated as quickly as the words would exit her mouth.

"You want to spend time with specialists? And _fairies_?" Even more disgust washed over Icy's mouth as she shot out of her seat, grabbing the form and tearing it in half.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to maybe meet a guy, fall in love like you did, and, and, fairies aren't that bad mom." Melificient was recoiling with defeat, why'd she even bother?

"I didn't fall in love! Your father Boris and I felll in mutual hate! You know the story, I disliked that young, pink-haired warlock the second I saw him, but the first time, he said, 'I hate that stupid obnoxious fairy Bloom! I can't wait to take the dragon flame from her and watch her slowly suffer and lose her life from an unbreakable spell! While I take the rest of the universe as mine, and as anyone elses who deserves a spot to share it with me.' He earned a place in my wretched cold wasteland of a heart." Icy told the story, that Melificent had heard a million times before, the only thing, other then Boris himself, that made Icy ever go dreamy-eyed, but the look was quickly replaced by that stone cold look Melificent was so used to. "Your not going to Alfea!"

"But mom, every _other_ witch has convinced there parents to let them go! Why can't I go!" Melificent pouted, "the fairies really aren't as obnoxious as you said they where!"

Icy let out a sigh, "I'll be coming to Magix soon, and we'll be picking you out an arch-nemesis, seems Griffin has become even more of a chicken then when _I_ attended Cloud Tower."

"But mom, I don't think I need an arch-nemesis!" Was her instant reaction, pulling away slightly.

"Now now," Icy pulled Melificent into a cold embrase in hher arms, "this isn't up for debate, your going to have a fairie to despise soon gumdrop, then maybe I can teach you some love spells, and we'll steal you a specialist, sound good?"

Melificent sighed into Icy's beautiful long white hair atop the shoulder she was now pressed into, "I guess it sounds fine." Though that's not at all what she was hoping for.

**Meanwhile, on the distant planet of Earth...**

"Oh, Sky! Look at her, isn't she beautiful?" Bloom smiled down at one of the little six month-olds in the orphanage, head coated in pure black hair, crying her little head off.

"Well, she's kind of... Korean-looking." Sky muttered, scratching the back of his head, what could he say? He was picky.

She jabbed him in the side, a frown painted across her face, "and why can't we have a Korean child for our first?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure that she'll be a very good, Princess and heir, in oppinion of the population of Eraklyon, of course." Sky stated slowly, "wait... our _first_?"

"Yes, our first, didn't I tell you? I want eight children spaced exactly two years apart, four girls, and four boys, Gennivieve, Ryder, Claudia, Trevor, Marylyn, Ashton, and little Tulip, give or take a few monthes of spacement."Bloom stated, picking up 'Gennivieve', as her name will soon be, "and this little sweetie will be a perfect Gennivieve." And then started walking towards the adoption office.

"_Eight_ children?" Sky asked, before turning his head rushing after her, "wait! Bloom! Don't you think it's a little fast to be planning that far ahead? Bloom!" She wasn't listening to him, and he made a depressed face, whispering to himself. "I don't want eight children."

**A/N: That last part is other-wise irrelivant to the story, except for the fact, I wanted to note that I'm NOT cliche'-ing this story! At least, trying my hardest not to, (yeah, and in the universe in my head, Bloom and Sky can't, concieve, adoption is required.) I also have in mmy head, stories with the other Winx's children, like Flora's triplet boys, if anyone wants to read that I'm happy to write something about that too, in a different storie of course.  
Isn't the suspence killing you? XD can't wait to see who Melificent's, "Arcch-nemesis" is going to be?  
Oh, and on a different not, Icy and Boris's love, I'm thinking is a lot like Boris and Natasha's, from the Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, something abbout: "oh Boris, don't you want to have little Boris? And little Natasha? We could teach them how to lie and steal and kill people, they would be worst children in world." Minus the whole, russian accent thing, could write about them too, if anyone would want to read.  
Anyways, REVIEW! Tell me what you think of this story so far!  
Also, tell me if there are any other "mysterious" story elements that you want a fan fiction about! I'd love to share my after TV series universe with you!**

**Sorry for the long Author's Note, I promise the others will be shorter!**


	2. Roommates?

It was dark, with a kind of musky, dirty odor to the old drab room, probably not properly cleaned in a millennia, with the horrid puke like green colored walls and floor, weither the paint was that color or not, I do believe, no one actually knew. The lighting was dim, but you could still clearly see the three beds, with black steel head posts and feet posts, along with drab, disgusting sheets that perfectly matched the rest of the room, in a dark, disturbing sort of way, and that's just the way witches seemed to like it. It gave off that, old, dilapidated feeling that probably, reminded any good witch of home.

Sprawled across one bed was a witching, lying on her stomach, cascading curls of black hair running down her spine before arching to either side and easily flopping into piles of hair on both sides of the bed, ebony black hair. She had decently tanned skin, that seemed to look a little paler then it should, in contrast with the black. Large crimson red ear phones pulled over her ears, banging loud, and techno/pop/punk something or other, an odd clash of probably every sort of music out there into her ears, flipping casually through some sort of teen magazine, '6Teen SpellCasters.' While her small feet, cladden in spiked black leather boots danced back and forth in the air, if you looked just up from her, you'd notice, a wall nearly entirely covered with pictures of bands, most of which were clad in all black, though some had little pops of color throughout the posters, with bizarre names written in scraggly writing across each, some of which consisted, 'Pixie Crush' and 'Soul Eater'.

On the other side of the room, there was a poor blank wall, above a different witches bed, the nightstand table beside said bed seemed to be covered in old wrag dolls, each with a very unique appearance, and each with pins sticking out of them in random places, most of the dolls where either male, or cladden in unnaturally bright colors. On the bed was a different witch, knees pulled up near her chest, said knees where as bare as her feet, the young witch seemed not to be wearing any shoes. She had a small laptop stretched across her knees, tucked just underneath her chest, typing away, with her emotionless mahogany colored eyes fixated on everything that she typed, or everything anyone else responded to her. Her white hair was cut incredibly short, spiking off to the sides, and slowly, in small spikes, inching back down tell it was pressed against her neck, which had a deep pine green chocker, with a small, oblong coven marking shape, made of silver dangling from it.

A cold shiver washed across the two of them, and they instantly stopped exactly what they were doing, and sat, backs perfectly straight, staring at the point it came from, the witch, with the black hair, Ebony, was biting hard on her lip, hard enough, for scarlet red blood to start running down her chin. It wasn't that either of them where, terrified, or even afraid of who that shiver was recently associated with, but, everyone in Magix had defiantly heard of Icy, who passed down that same shiver within around, they'd probably guess a six-foot radius? To a certain introverted little witch, and well, Icy was well-known before the great, Obsidian Dimension debacle, but to say that hindered her fame would be, a total absolute contradiction of the truth.

Continuing to watch the dark cloud dissipate, only to hear two, what could probably be described as overly-dramatic sighs from the two witches as they watched the low-hanging head of a certain disappointed, even angry, witch. The first thing that left Cicele's and Ebony's mouth's where the words, "oh, good, it's only _you_." As Melificent made her way towards the third bed, head hanging, causing the ankle-length straight pink hair to drag along the ground, only making a soft scoff sound that could barely be heard past the suddle clicking of her torn up ice blue heeled boots.

Ebony's deep hearty maroon eyes fallowed Melificent as she walked over, flopping face first down onto the mattress, at the same time, Cicele was absent-mindedly returning to her slender fingers grazing across the keys as if nothing had happened. Before Ebony cleared her throat to speak, "what's the matter?" I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"Didn't go well would be my dream result right now," Melificent whined slightly, rolling over onto her back, "she said no, not like I was really expecting a yes from her anyways, but still, she said no. On top of that, she said Griffin's being an idiotic teacher, and I'm not learning to be a proper witch, so, ever so unfortunately, Icy, is coming to Magix, to get me my own 'nemesis', oh, and use some love spell on some poor, un expecting hero."

"What the hell Melificent!? Icy's coming here!?" To say Ebony _looked_ panicked was an understatement, as Melificent's head returned to its hanging position, Ebony's black hair was flying everywhere in shock, Icy, was still known as the bane of the universe.

"Leave it to Melificent to fuck everything up, that's what she's good at, nothing else," Cicele said, a devious grin on her face as she continued to type, but her voice was perfectly monotone, "after all, she is the fucked up mess child of two psychopathic killers plotting to take over the universe."

"Give her a break, Cicele." Ebony started, only to hear the loud, obnoxious rude voice of their roommate.

"NO! I will not give her a break! You know why? Because the little snot came into existence and pissed off her mother, probably causing the whole city of Magix to be frozen solid soon! And right before the dance too! I have the perfect dress, and I don't want to miss the opportunity to have my perfect night and ask _Trevor_ to dance with me just because Melificent doesn't know how to not fuck every single thing up!" Cicele said, standing up, anger burning in her eyes, like Melificent had purposefully done things wrong just to spite _her_, because absolutely no one else in the entire Magix dimension matters but _her_.

"Could you please calm down Cicele?" Melificent asked, shrinking into herself with fear, why did she get such a forward and obnoxious roommate? "I, I'm trying-"

Cicele quickly cut her off before she could continue, "your trying to what? Trying to ruin my life you little mistake!?"

"No, I-I'm trying to k-keep any of that from happening..." Melificent muttered, standing up and heading towards the room door, "b-besides, she would h-have come anyways." Before walking out away from an obviously angry Cicele, who appeared ready to tear someone, anyone, to shreds. Grabbing one of the dolls, and pulling out another pin from her case, stabbing it harshly into the doll, an angry frown across her face.

Meanwhile, Melificent was already heading away from the dorm, or more specifically, away from the judgmental little witch, down the halls, past students, most of which were witches, with a few fairies scattered through the crowds. Hair tugging, spell casting, any sort of 'harmless' bullying did happen to be going on, and all you could really feel was sorry for those poor fairies. Probably why only the brave fairies dared take classes at Cloud Tower, not to mention the venomous teachers, or the living tower, the witches themselves tended to be unsafe to be around.

But, while Icy may have owned the school when she attended, Melificent was, probably at the very bottom of the witchy food chain, and as Icy would claim, that would only be because of the fact she was a freshman. But, as Melificent, and probably every single other witch at Cloud Tower knew, she probably would never be that scary witch, ruling the school.

She was making her way down the stairs toward the inter-school building, nearly floating out the door, while the inter-school classes where pretty basic, that was, to her, the best part of a school day, she felt normal. And that would all change, tomorrow when her mother came to make her a 'real' witch, then everyone would start cowering, most likely, at the shiver given off when she got close, she'd defiantly not get actual friends that way.


	3. Last Free Day

Melificent continued on her way, head hung low, more focused on the way the bright pink hair of hers, contrasted the light ice blues, somewhere navy too, and pastel gray. Clinging the shoulder bag full of books to her chest as she walked, hoping to ignore anyone else who could ruin her day, her _last_ day as a free person, before Icy attempted to force her to become the _new_ witch, that shot fear into everyone as she walked past. But then again, Melificent thought, maybe it would be kind of relieving to her silence as she walked past, instead of humored snickers, so much was expected of her, like the fact she was, for some reason, _supposed_ to be ice cold, and I'm speaking about more than just her powers. At least so far, people where still kind of afraid of confronting her, but, she wasn't going to blend into the background anytime soon, even attempting to hide in a large mass of hot pink hair, yeah, that defiantly didn't help.

Soon entering the inter-school building, a little, boring shack of a building, much like, as she had read, an _Earth_ high school, nothing that special about it. It was simple how the inter-school classes worked, two days in a row, you only took classes at Cloud Tower, or Red Fountain or Alfea, whichever was your home school, then one day at the inter-school, different schedules for different students, so the inter-school wasn't stuffed full. And there it was, the voice she heard every day she come, not bothering to meet the girls eyes, "Why, if it isn't our resident Popsicle."

"Good morning to you to Asteria," Melificant nodded in return to the fairy, trying to walk past her towards class.

"Not so fast little Popsicle, look at me when I talk to you." She grinned, stopping Malificent with her arm and pushing her back slightly, only to get the little witch to look up at her, that pretty little popular fairy, with her shoulder length brunette hair, and sun kissed skin, perfect nearly sweet looking forest green eyes decking the look perfectly. Of course she looked so much taller than Malificent, in those stilettos that could probably kill someone with the tip, what? Six inches there? Perfectly pulling off the tight, cropped clothing, common for a fairy, or a witch, or anyone who wasn't Malificent for that matter. Malificent shook herself out of the, what, _jealous_ daze? Only catching the very end of her sentence, "You got that?"

She blinked a few times, staring blankly up at the girl, a little shock building up behind her eyes that normally looked emotionless, trying to collaborate an answer, to a question she didn't even know what was, "What?"

"Are you saying you didn't listen to a word I said little Popsicle? You're going to get it then," She defiantly looked mad, making Melificent try, and try hard to hold back her laughter at that, but, that would only make the situation so much worse. Instead, she started to cower a little that would satisfy the girl, right?

"Not like I don't want to hear you're…. Ever charming complaints about me today, I, really can't stand anymore, anything today, okay?" Melificent bit her lip, watching that horrid display of an angry face just get worse and worse. "How about you catch up on your ranting quota next time? If I'm still alive by then anyways."

"It's not some rant, it's not pointless, and it can't be postponed!" Was the response Asteria quickly gaze, "Why are you such an annoying idiot? I don't see why I even grace you by talking to you, like I am now; you don't deserve this honor Melificent! And don't you _dare_ try to tell me what to do again!"

"O-okay Asteria," Melificent stepped back a few steps, there went her few minutes of standing up for herself, gone as quickly as it came. Looking down away from Asteria again, "But, I really need to get to class."

"Popsicle! You little mistake! I'm not done-"

Melificent looked up; Asteria's mouth was hanging open, one finger pointed in the air as she abruptly stopped right in the middle of her sentence. Melificent was holding back a giggle as she watched, Asteria was frozen like a statue for no apparent reason, tell a tall, thin, black haired specialist came into view, wrapping his arm around Asteria's shoulders, "come on Asteria, this, _popsicle_ doesn't deserve your company."

Before those two started heading down the hall, Melificent swore she saw the odd pale boy wink as he passed her, _at her._ But then decided that was just her mind playing tricks on her, but still, she couldn't help but mutter to herself, "what an _idiot_." Before shaking her head and heading off towards her first class of the day. Only relieved of the fact that she wasn't sharing a class with Asteria, if any fairy, in her opinion, actually qualified as her arch-enemy, it would defiantly be Asteria, despite all the bratty annoying fairies she had already met.

She stepped into the classroom, meeting an uncomfortable glare from the teacher that specific teacher, Mr. Washwell, despised her guts for, and I quote, 'purposefully distracting students with your annoying vibrant hair, of course Melificent!' Right, like that was the reason the students were distracted inn such a boring, old hero's class, yep, her hair was the only possible reason. She tried to smile slightly at him, before carefully taking her seat and pulling out her schoolbook, other than her hair, she could be considered a star student in that class, after all, history of maleficent witches, like she hadn't heard almost every single fact about those ladies growing up.

She turned her head up towards the teacher as he began to speak, "I know we previously stated that these would be your established classmates and everything, but, due to some…_ problems_, we have a new transfer student from a different schedule, Erebos Michoy." It was that exact same black haired boy from the hall, wearing a stupid grin; Melificent noted that _he_ was probably the cause of these said problems. "You know, welcome him, and be polite, all that stuff, Michoy, get to your seat."

Erebos slowly made his wait to a seat, attempting to make, an even bigger impression on the mesmerized classroom then they already seemed to be, and Melificent just rolled her eyes back down to her book. Before hearing that annoying gruff voice of his from next to her, "So, how'd you get a nickname like Popsicle?"

"None of your business," Melificent returned, giving him that family signature cold shoulder.

"Melificent! Is there something you wanted to share with the class?" Mr. Washwell was staring down his nose at her, that disapproving questioning look as Melificent looked up to meet his gaze, as many students snickered in the background.

"No, of course not Professor Washwell," Blinking a few times as the snickers just got louder, even the most timid of the class mates had burst into laughter from the situation.

"If I here another peep out of you, Miss Baline," He started, turning back towards the black board, "and you'll spend all day after school writing a report on the whisperian crystals." Melificent groaned, turning back down to the pages as Mr. Washwell started up the lesson.

"Busted!" Erebos laughed in a whisper, "So, Melificent Baline is the name of, our little resident popsicle then?" She gave him a suddle glare, before shaking her head and continuing to read along with the teacher tell the bell finally rang. Melificent quickly grabbed her things back up, heading out the classroom door, as quickly as she could to avoid any more awkward situations. "Popsicle! What's the hurry?"

"Avoiding people I don't really like," Malificent said with a sigh, quickening her step a little bit more on her way down the hall.

"And who would those people be?" Was all Erebos had to say, with that stupid smile of his that kind of made Melificent mad at him, just a little.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to hang out with?" Malificent muttered, shaking her head. Didn't he understand that she thought he was a jerk, and he should probably just go away? "Or find somebody less…. Me?"

"Oh come on Popsicle! What would give you the idea that Asteria was my girlfriend?" He paused, "you where thinking Asteria right? Because she's too much of a, how do I put this, pixie."

Melificent just suddly glared from underneath the hot pink bangs hanging in front of her face, he seemed to be expecting an answer, and if he stared at Melificent any longer, she knew she would break. She was panicking inside, before feeling a giant embrace, "Melli!" Was the shriek of the tall fairy, thin as a stick that fairy was, with long bouncing wavy blonde hair as she let go. Giving Erebos an annoyed look out of the corner of her eye, before looking back at Melificent. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, not interrupting anything Blaire, perfect timing in my opinion." Melificent smiled as her old childhood friend started dragging her away from the annoying jerk known as Erebos and towards the lunch hall.

_"Come on Melificent! Come on down! Mean old Icy can't keep you under lock and key!" The bouncing little blonde ten year old giggled, "You can hang out with anyone you want to!"_

_"I don't know Blaire," She looked back towards the closed and locked wooden bedroom door, "Icy and Boris said I was grounded for going to your house, you're a fairy remember?"_

_"I know I am a fairy! That shouldn't stop us from being friends!" She held out her hand towards the window as Melificent started to bite her lip._

_"I don't think I can go to the concert without Icy's permission, she'll kill me when I get back home." Melificent sighed, looking up with disappointment._

_"Take my hand Melli, I promise I'll protect you," Melificent then grabbed onto Blaire's hand, watching Blaire shiver, "still cold as ice!" Pulling Melificent out the window, "let's go get you something to wear, something less…. Black." As the two girls ran off, Melificent looked back at the ice cold castle, before letting out a giggle as she followed after Blaire. Freedom._

The memory raced again through Melificent's mind, as the two ran off, again, Blaire was Melificent's little savior from another sticky situation. Yes, Icy was pissed when she found out Melificent was missing, but, it was good to break one of Icy's rules that one time. But then again, her mind was more or less fixated on the fact, that, even Blaire wasn't going to be able to save her from this next sticky situation.

Heading into the lunch hall with a bit of a frown on her face, today was being annoying, and tomorrow was just going to be worse, she knew it. Slipping in the lunch line only to be pushed back as Asteria stole her place with a smirk, and a giggle, Melificent just shrugged her shoulders with annoyance, at least tomorrow, Asteria wouldn't dare do stupid stuff like that to her any longer. That just made her smile a little bit to herself as Blaire and her got there food, taking a normal seat near the back of the lunchroom.

"Anything new Melli?" Blaire asked, taking a large bite of food.

"Nothing really, my mom is….. Coming to Magix tomorrow, I'm a bit afraid."

"Icy?"

"Yeah, Icy, its awful isn't it?"

"At least it'll stop those jerks from messing with you Mellie." Blaire added as the two of them started to laugh about it, stopping the second they saw Erebos, come and take a seat at their table.

"So, ladies, what's so funny?" He asked with a grin as Melificent moved across the bench away from him.

"None of your business." Blaire laughed again, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Come on! Just tell me!" He whined a bit.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Melificent added, with that ominous little look she was sometimes incredibly good at, getting up and leaving the table.

"What was that about?" Erebos asked Blaire with a little pout.

"Melli's having a bad day, and your being a real jerk, I heard you call her a loser and Popsicle in the hall." Blaire added with a roll of her eyes, "popular people seem to have no emotions for the rest of us, do they?"

"_Mom!?_" Melificent asked in a worried tone as she stepped out of the school, seeing Icy standing right outside with a smirk on her face, "you're not supposed to be here tell tomorrow!"

"Melificent!" Icy snapped, "I didn't want to wait any longer, come on, let's ditch this place, all these colorful fairies are making me sick."

**A/N: Hope nobody minds my total adoration for Greek based names. XD Thank you for the reviews! And don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
